


July Picture Prompt Challenge

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, M/M, Romance, Sam without Dean, Spencer has a twin, Various stories, picture prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: This is a set of stories written for the Forever Angst Picture Prompt July Challenge.





	1. Broken Glass

This story is an 00Q pairing

_____________________

 

Q looked down at the broken glass on the floor of his workshop. He had smashed it after Bond had left, taking the Aston and leaving with  _ her. _ He stood there staring at the cracked pieces, feeling like it was his heart that was shattered instead of the glass. He had no idea how long he stood there staring. 

“Ashcroft,” A voice said from next to him. “Let me take you home.”

Frowning he looked to the side and saw his brother there. Pressing his lips together he wanted to ask why Sherlock was there, but the words just didn’t come. 

“M called Mycroft, who called me. Now don’t be stubborn. Let me take you home.”

Q whirled around and glared at Sherlock.

“I am not being stubborn you wanker!” Q shouted as his hands shook. “How, how could the bastard do this. Drive off in the car I was building  _ for us _ and he takes  _ her.”  _ Q kept shouting as Sherlock stood there watching him, emotionless and it pissed Q off even more. “And why did our dear brother send  _ YOU!.  _ What do you know of it. You emotionally stunted son of a bitch who won’t even return my calls.” Q kept going, cursing and swearing at Sherlock as moisture pricked the sides of his eyes. He was still going when arms came around him and held him. 

Q was confused. Sherlock rarely showed affection and most of the time the only emotions he had were disdain. But here and now was the Sherlock of his youth. The older brother that would hold him and let him cry when the bullies got at him. The Sherlock there when their mother died and father shipped them off to boarding school. 

“I’m here, Ash. I’m here.” Q sagged in his brother’s arms and finally let himself cry. He was stronger than this, normally, but Bond had brought him to his knees. Looking down at the glass again he felt as shattered as it was. He knew that when he put himself back together, he was never going to be the same.


	2. A Mother's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical AU. Hotch/Reid Pairing

 

Spencer was curled around Aaron’s shoulders in his kitten form. For some reason Aaron had wanted to come back to his childhood home, Spencer was wondering if he needed some kind of closure. 

Nuzzling Aaron’s neck, Spencer cuddled in closer to him trying to comfort him. Aaron reached up and scratched at his head, making him purr a happy, contented purr.

Aaron walked around the house, touching things he hadn’t touched in a long time. Pulling off tarps, winding his way through the house till he got to the music room. He pulled the cover off of the piano and sat down. Spencer slunk off his shoulders and laid down on the keys, showing off his belly, Aaron chuckled and scratched gently at his tummy. 

“I remember that day so clearly. When Dad took you from me. It was like...something broke inside me and I knew it was never going to heal. I didn’t protect you,” Aaron’s eyes watered as Spencer stood, his little body vibrating as he walked across the keys to nuzzle Aaron’s chin. “How can you trust me now, Spencer? I keep failing you. First my father, then Haley, Georgia, so many times I’ve let you down.” Aaron buried his forehead against Spencer’s side, his body silently shaking. 

Spencer jumped up on the top of the piano and made himself human. He reached out with human hands and cupped Aaron’s cheek. 

“You didn’t fail me, Aaron. What your father did, you were just a boy. I was there to see it, and I remember. It was  _ me  _ who should have protected  _ you. _ That’s what a familiar is supposed to do. As for Haley, you weren’t ready yet for me. And, Georgia, that is on me, Aaron. Not you.” The very naked, Spencer slid off the piano and into Aaron’s lap. “Why did we come here?”

“I’m not sure, but my magic is telling me we needed to come. I need to find something, but being here brought back to many memories.”

“Aaron, you have to let it all go. We are different now. We’re together, bonded like we were meant to be.”

“Bonded, that’s it.” Aaron wrapped his hands around Spencer’s waist and gently lifted him off. Aaron ran up to the room his Mother had stayed in till the day she died. There in her jewelry box was part of Aaron’s magical inheritance.

“Aaron?” Spencer had changed to his adult cat form and followed behind his mate. 

“I knew they were still here. My Mother was as seer. She had these crafted by someone who was a very powerful mage. They were meant for us.” Aaron turned around and showed Spencer the twin pendants. “We will always know where each other is. They are attuned to each other, and to us.” Aaron settled one around Spencer’s neck, then his own. He felt the magic settle inside him and knew from that day forward, he would never lose Spencer again.


	3. The Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an 00Q pairing. The character of Dominic Reid was graciously loaned to me by wednesdays_child. I hope I did the character proud. Also, Q is Spencer and Dominic's cousin, and a Holmes.

Bond was holding Q in a very possessive hold. Q wondered what Bond was thinking about the exhibit. He had a surprise waiting for his lover as they moved through the large gallery. When they got to a particular sculpture, Q smiled and disentangled himself from Bond and walked over to the man that was standing there talking to a patron of the gallery. The man turned and smiled wide, pulling Q into a hug. 

Bond stood there stunned and tried not feel the flare of jealousy that bubbled up inside him. Instead he turned his attention to the sculpture on the floor. The beauty and power of the subject came through in each lovingly sculpted muscle. The pose was sensual, but not necessarily sexual. Bond had the feeling that he should know the subject intimately. 

“James,” Q came back over, smiling like he hadn’t seen his lover smile in so long.

“I would like you to meet my cousin, Dominic Tristan Reid. He’s the artist.”

“So, Cousin, is this the famous James Bond you keep telling me about?”

“Yes, don’t worry, he doesn’t bite.”

“Oh, I’m sure that isn’t true.” Dominic grinned mischievously. “James, why don’t we talk. Ashcroft, I promise I’ll bring him back in one piece.”

Q wondered what he was going to do, but he would give Dominic his moment. 

“Have you figured out who the model is?” 

James crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the sculpture.

“That’s Ash, isn’t it.”

“He said you were smart. But there’s more. Follow me.” Dominic led James to another part of the gallery, one that had a series of paintings. “They were done while you off....dallying.” James may have been a 00, but he could admit the look Dominic was giving him made him fear for his life. 

The paintings were of Q in poses that broke James’ heart. In one, Q’s head was down, hair obscuring his face binary code from head to toe. 

“This one, its binary for shattered. This one,” the next one, Q was laying on a bed, an arm hanging down, Q looked as if he had been crying, computer code dripped from his eyes. There were more, they were beautiful and emotional. James was faced with the reality of how badly he had broken the young man. 

“You ever do this again, you bring my cousin to his knees like this, and I will sic my twin brother on you. He may look like an innocent puppy, but I can assure you that Spencer will eviscerate you.” 

“So noted.” Bond swallowed hard as he walked back to the sculpture. “How much?”

“Why?” Q asked as he stood by Bond’s side.

“It will go in the rebuilt Skyfall. I won’t let anyone else have it, or you.” 

Dominic smiled, “Good answer. I’ll have it delivered after the show.” 

“You’re mine, Ashcroft. Now, and always.”

Q blushed as he was given a kiss that let everyone know who he belonged to.


	4. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural story.

 

 

 

 

Sam stood outside his house staring at the Impala, but also the rusted out old Chrysler. The Impala was in perfect condition, Sam couldn’t let Baby get in the same condition as the other car. Making a decision, he walked out to the barn that was currently empty and finally decided what he wanted to do with it. 

It took Sam a while to get everything he needed, using money he had squirrelled away after selling Bobby’s property, a few artifacts from the Men of Letters bunker. Items he knew weren’t dangerous, or useful anymore. He had closed up the bunker and walked away. The money was used for a fresh start. 

Sam had married, and he had two children, a boy and a girl. They were the light of his life. But there was that ache he had for his brother. An ache that would always be there for him. He finally gave up trying to save him, and the hunt that had taken Dean was the last hunt for Sam. 

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the old rusted car to the barn that now had all of the things he needed to lovingly restore the car to its former glory. He took his time, stripping, cleaning, reupholstering, cleaning out rust, replacing those things he couldn’t save. It took months of hard work. He worked on it nights and weekends when he could. Sam still wanted to take time with his family. 

One day, in the early stages, his daughter had come to the barn to see what he was doing. Smiling, he told her and before he knew it she was helping him. The project took on new meaning as father and daughter diligently worked to restore the car. Sam stopped now and then, memories of doing this with Bobby would flood his mind and he had to take a moment. His daughter would ask what was wrong, and he would tell her all about his foster father. 

Finally, after almost fourteen months, the car was done. Sam felt a sense of pride as he drove it to the local car show. Before the end of the day he had several offers for it and though he thought about keeping it, Sam decided to sell it.

That was just the beginning. Over time Sam bought, restored and sold several cars. He also did custom work for locals, he made a name for himself. He even got offers for the Impala over the years, but he always turned them down. He would never sell it. The car and the business would be given to Deanna, his daughter. 

Sam still ached, his heart would always be broken just a little without his brother by his side to see all that he accomplished. Once while he was falling asleep next to his wife, Sam thought he had heard his brother’s voice.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy.” That night Sam finally cried for the loss of his brother.


End file.
